For My Beloved Mother
by Hydrogen Foxide
Summary: He left with a promise to return to her... but never did. Nine months later, she born his child who would grow up seeing how miserable her mother really was without him. Now nineteen years later the daughter of a legendary man is seeking revenge.
1. Chapter 1

-1**For My Beloved Mother**

_**Created by: Afaira**_

_I was always the one by my mother's side feeling her hurting on the inside and listening to her cry at night through my bedroom walls. My mother, she was so sad for her whole life I knew her. She only wanted my father back. She always said that just seeing his face once more, even from a distance would make her okay. He left her and nine months later, I was born. He went off into the sunrise, but he never came back like he had promised. She never regretted having me, but in some ways I regretted being born. All those nights of my mother's sadness was unbearable enough just because of one man. The day she died, I vowed to find him. I wanted revenge for what he had caused. He is still alive and I know it. Traces have confirmed that from my traveling and when I do find him, he will pay._

"So… you are looking for Vash The Stampede, eh? What business you got with him, girlie?" The bartender smirked while cleaning a glass and placing it back behind the bar.

"Heh… he's my mother's murderer. I seek revenge." A teenaged girl looking to be around nineteen said and pushed down her hood. She quietly made her way to the bar, taking her seat.

The bartender chuckled, "Well now, pretty face, you outta get in line with the rest of them." He placed his cloth down, leaning against the bar top.

"Quit with the names, barkeep. As Vash's own flesh and blood, I'll take my place first in line, thank you." She smirked deviously at him.

"Wait… what'd you say, girlie? You're related to that fiend?" His eyes widened almost in shock.

"Unfortunately, I am the child of what people call a monster. A demon of a sort… but my mother, she never saw him that way. But of course, I would never know. Never even seen the guy before. Lefted with a hope of coming back, but never came. Killed my mother it did. He did." She stared down at the bar top blankly with her big green eyes. "So cutting right to the chase, what information have you got on him? I know you have some." She shot a cold glare up to the bartender and he gulped.

"Uh… well lets see, uh… he has never been here… but um… damn! There was this one guy who came in all talking 'bout him. He knew a good deal about him. Said something 'bout Vash killing a town or something…." He looked to be lost in his own words.

"Where abouts would I find this man? The one with the information about my father?" The girl scratched behind her ear, looking away, but turned her focus back onto the bartender.

"The man? Oh, he is long gone. He came maybe a week or two ago blabbing his mouth, but it ain't important I assure you little mi--" The girl reached forward with a quick hand, grabbing the bartender by his collar and pulling him towards her.

"I am not screwing around, barkeep. This man murdered my mother and I want any clues that will lead me to him. I am going to kill him and if you have any information that can help me, you best be givin' it to me." She growled and roughly released him. "Tell me NOW, where this man is! Before I get really cross."

The bartender threw himself back onto the wall, away from the bar nearly shaking, "He goes by the name of King Skull and is a big man. But he's dangerous, girl, which is why I didn't want to tell you!"

"I don't fear anyone." She snuffed and pulled her hood back over her blond and black streaked hair. "How I see it, this Skull guy is me being one step closer to my father."

"He'll kill you for sure! He is crazy! Take a look over there!" He huffed, pointing frantically to the wall where a huge dent be engraved. "He threw some guy across the room and--"

"Shut up. I don't care for your nonsense." She gripped the strap of her bag and made her way to the door. "I told you that I don't fear anything. I stick to that, barkeep." She smirked again so deviously as she continued out the door and into the blazing desert for her journey.


	2. Chapter 2

**For My Beloved Mother**

_**Created by: Afaira**_

_As much as I seek revenge, it sure has a way of biting me in the ass. All my walking in the desert roasts my exposed skin like there is no tomorrow. That is where my cape comes in though, covering me up the best it can. I recall a time where I almost passed out from the heat inside this thing and due to lack of hydration. Big risk factor I learned about that, never run through a desert without a good water supply. _

Walking for a few miles was not so bad, considering the girl had a beneficial supply of water with her. She watched everything directly in front of her in case anything should ever happen. Not too far off into the distance appeared to be a lump on the ground. It was hard to tell from her point of view, but as she got closer it gained more detail. She became relatively closer and squinted, "What the heck is that?" She asked herself.

It took her a moment, but when she finally realized what it was she ran over to it like there was a crazy man on her tail. She dropped by the side of what was the size of a child and was wrapped in a cape. Her hand reached down slowly and revealed the face of a little boy. He was cute with his round cheeks and small features. He did not move when she touched his cheek, "Hey kid, are you all right? Can you speak to me?" He said nothing in response. "Shit."

Unhesitantly, she scooped him up with one arm under his legs and the other around his shoulders. She leaned his head against her chest as she began to quickly walk towards the town that was just barely in sight. He felt warm so he must have been out here for maybe thirty minutes or so. She hoped that he would be okay in her mind.

The girl drew closer to the town until finally she had reached it, but her welcoming to the town was the last thing she had expected. Apparently she had been seen walking with the child and people came out to greet her in a most unpleasant way. The sheriff, a man with a tiny mustache and a round beer belly, and two of his lackeys that looked to be somewhat confused stood before the town aiming their guns at her. Even a couple of townspeople joined in on the porches of their houses. By their frowns she could tell they were feeling a bit unforgiving.

"All right, stranger. Just let the kid go now and we promise we will let you off easy." The redheaded sheriff assumed right off the back.

"What! Are you people insane!" The girl screamed at them. "This boy fainted out there and I found him! I just want to help him so he does not die! I have no intentions on hurting him! So put your damn guns down to an unarmed person, because the only wrong doers I see here are yourselves!" She frowned impatiently, waiting for them to cease their madness.

After about moment of them thinking and examining her the sheriff lowered his gun, "It's okay. Let down your guns, folks!" He shouted with his hand in the air symbolizing the safety.

The sheriff lead the girl to what was basically a mini health building for the town to treat the boy. The girl sat on the porch after the boy was taken away from her by a nurse. She stretched her arms and legs as the sheriff walked up to her. He pulled off his hat, "The town apologizes for jumping straight to a rash conclusion and I myself apologize for letting it happen."

The girl tilted her head slightly, "No harm done, so it's no problem." She grinned.

"The boy's mother requests to speak with you… miss… ?" He questioned her and waited for her answer.

"Oh, my name's Trinity. And I suppose I can call you Sheriff, right?" She stood to stretch more.

"Why of course, Miss Trinity." He plopped his hat back on. "Now she asks that you go to her little humble home. She lives across the street and two houses down." He pointed to the old green building that looked beat up.

"Alrighty." She hopped off the porch and took a few steps. "Thanks Sheriff." She continued along her way and knocked on the door.

A sweet voice was heard from the inside, "Oh! Come in!" She said happily and Trinity wasted no time advanced in. She now stood in a hallway that led to an upstairs and had two doorways. One to the living room and the other to the kitchen. The voice spoke again, "To your right, dear. I'm in the living room." Trinity turned through the doorway and found herself in a humble little living room. It had tan walls with a few pictures that seemed to be smiling kids and a happy couple. Above the fire place which was black on the inside and had three unburned logs waiting to be used, laid a doll and a vase of wildflowers that were freshly picked.

"Is that her, Mommy?" Asked a small girl who hide halfway behind her mother, who posted herself in the middle of the room with her hands cupped together in front of her. "Is it?" The child queried, glancing at Trinity and then her mother with her little blonde curls bouncing.

Trinity observed the mother's beaming smile and it made her smile back, "Hello Ma'am. I am Trinity." She placed each hand on her thighs before bowing.

The mother strode over to Trinity and bowed right back, "I can not say how grateful I am about you saving my boy. How could I ever repay you?" She brushed her brown hair out of her face while she spoke.

"Oh no, there is no need to repay me at all. I merely came across your boy and decided it was the right thing to do." She nodded. "No hassle."

"Thank you so much, Miss Trinity." The mother smiled at Trinity more and then made a facial expression almost in shock. "Oh my, I'm sorry. I never introduced myself. I'm Mrs. Shepare Pronounced: Sh ep air and this little one hiding behind me is my daughter, Lila."

Trinity kneeled down and waved at the girl, "Hi Lila. How old are you, sweetie?" Lila mumbled seven and hide completely behind her mother, which made Trinity and Mrs. Shepare laugh. "Well now, I best be going."

Mrs. Shepare's smile faded, "Leaving so soon?" She asked.

Trinity lifted herself up and nodded, "Afraid so. I've got to see what hotel I can stay in."

"Miss Trinity please, stay with us. You are so welcome cause I know you are a good person and plus, you saved my boy. It's the least I can do."

"No really, I couldn't." Trinity attempted to decline.

"Please stay. My children are everything to me and if I had lost him…" Her expression turned gloomy. "Just allow yourself to, please."

Trinity's eyes widened slightly at Mrs. Shepare's words. She spoke in a similar tone as her mother once had. How much she loved her children, which can be compared to loving a single child too. Now she felt guilt in her chest and could not possibly refuse, "Alright Mrs. Shepare, I shall stay. It means a lot to you, as I can see." She smiled again and this made Mrs. Shepare smile.

Author's Note: Hm… I do not know if this took a long amount of time to put up or a short amount of time. Either way, I am just glad I got it done. I have had so much going through my mind for this fan fiction and almost piled it into one chapter, but decided it was best to split them up. Makes it easier for my brain to comprehend. xD


End file.
